Night Fury
by EmeraldFire686
Summary: HTTYD with some of my OC's... In this there are spoilers for the second movie! BEWARE... Another normal day passes by until a shadow interrupts it. Later finding another Night Fury, HIccup and Toothless face great dangers through out this story. Can they overcome what lies ahead or will they turn back to go home to Berk? OR is there still a home to go to! Leave comments pls!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Another Night Fury?!

Gliding across the blue sky, Hiccup lets out a roar of happiness while riding on Toothless's back. The wind blows hard on his body as he sits, his back straight. His pegleg hooked onto Toothless's saddle, he reaches over and pats his friend on the head. "Are you ready, bud?" Hiccup asks his scaled friend.

Snorting in response while shaking his head with pleasure, Hiccup leans away from him, lets out a breath then looks straight ahead. Sliding his helmet down to cover his face, he unhooks his pegleg from the saddle and stands on Toothless's back. Slightly wobbling, he takes a step to regain balance. Hiccup suddenly leaps off of Toothless and falls through a cloud. Plummeting down to Earth, Hiccup looks across from him at his Night Fury. Toothless smiles at him then flaps his giant wings to gain speed.

Thrusting his hips forward, Hiccup gets into position and grabs the two straps on his legs. Pulling them out, small wings, like a flying squirrels, are hit by the strong wind, keeping him in the air. Shouting his glory, Hiccup glides through the air with speed. Toothless flaps his wings then glides alongside his rider and looks at him. The he turns his head and sees upcoming rocks. Hiccup calls his name and Toothless quickly rushes over.

The air buzzes in their ears as Toothless garbs Hiccup's arms and wraps his wings around him. They then fall past the giant rock and Toothless spreads his wings. The wind smashes into the giant wings, pushing him into the air above the water. Giving Toothless a goofy smile, Hiccup feels the cold water on his feet being dragged by his dragon. Lifting his feet, Toothless flaps his giant, black wings to gain height. Finally reaching cloud level, Hiccup is dropped by the Night Fury and they both land on Berk.

Hiccup's boots land on the soft grass of the edge of Berk island, where dragons and vikings live in peace. Well... more like "peace". Toothless lands with a thump and attacks his rider. Knocking him down, the dragon seems to laugh with victory. Hiccup just sits on his butt and gives his dragon friend a look. Then he laughs with the dragon and they play until the sun begins to set.

A bug flying at his ear, Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and hooks his pegleg onto the side of the saddle. Patting his head, Hiccup smiles at the falling sun and takes a breath. Suddenly Toothless stands still and looks around, his nose flaring. Sniffing the air, he suddenly leaps to the side and runs over to a rock. Jumping into the air, Toothless pushes off of the rock with Hiccup clinging to him.

"T-Toothless!" He shouts, his face pushed against the dragons scales. "What's wrong, bud?" The wind roars in Hiccup's ears as they begin to fly in silence. "Toothless! We have to get back to Berk. We have to get back home to mom."

Roars suddenly echo around them and Toothless flaps in midair. Trying to stay still, while flapping, Toothless takes silent, quick breaths. Taking in the scent of another dragon, Toothless suddenly raises his guard and flies straight up, into the air. Screaming, Hiccup grabs for anything to keep himself upright. Finally sitting properly on Toothless's saddle, Hiccup looks down and round him to see what was bothering Toothless.

Hiccup then looks before them and see's a blue ball of fire charging at them right after a hiss. Toothless rears back and the ball of fire explodes in front of them. Falling down, through the clouds, Toothless wait's for Hiccup's directions. He stays silent and watches the sky for any activity. More than what just happened anyway. Nothing comes to sight.

Turning back around, he pulls up on the saddle and Toothless spreads his wings and slowly gains height. Getting back to could level, Hiccup looks around for Berk. The clouds block his sight so he waits for Toothless to decide which direction to go. Toothless's nostrils begins to flare again and he makes a dead drop for the water.

"T-Toothless! Not again!" He cries, the wind blowing on his face harder than before. Suddenly bolting upward, Hiccup falls back on the saddle and cries for him to stop. Then he takes a deep breath and leans close to his friends head. "What is going on with you? What else is out there?"

Toothless then lands on Berk once again and leaps around in a fury, trying to tell Hiccup what he noticed. Blowing a ball of fire at him, Hiccup falls to the ground. The night fury then stands on two legs, spreads his wings and roars loudly. Hiccup just gives him a confused look.

Shaking his head and standing up, Hiccup says, "Well, I know it was another dragon but... what was it? Ha. Look at me, asking a dragon to tell me something. Dragon's can talk." Getting knocked over again by Toothless, Hiccup falls on his face. "Toothless?!" Groaning, he sighs, "Alright. We have to get back to mom. Maybe she can understand you, alright bud?"

Toothless seems to sigh a "fine" as he lays down, waiting for Hiccup to get on his back. Hiccup smiles at him and walks over. Hopping onto his back, Hiccup gets into position to ride. Toothless snorts, trots off the edge of Berk and begins to glide over to the village.

...

"So... uh... mom. Toothless was trying to tell me something earlier and... well... I had no idea what he was trying to say." Hiccup says, setting down a plate of fish on a small table. His mother then turns around quickly and stares at him.

"He was... trying to _tell_ you something?" His mom says quietly. Hiccup blinks at her then shakes his head slightly.

"No... um... he was kind of trying to act it out and it did not really work for him. D-Do you think you could try to understand what he is trying to say?" HIccup says quickly before his mom would come up with random things.

"Of course I will try and, hopefully, I will know what he is saying." She smiles at him with her narrow face and picks up a fish. Biting into it, Hiccup looks away at his cooked fish and pokes at it with his hand.

"Sighing, he says heading up stairs, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, mom." Mom waves a good night and continues to eat her fish with Cloud Jumper outside, sitting in front of the doors to keep people outside out and to keep people inside in.

...

The sun rises in the distance and Hiccup yawns, stretching his arms across the bed. Rolling onto the floor, he stands up slowly and makes his way outside, slowly getting dressed. Finally getting his shoes on, he pushes the doors open and trips over Cloud Jumpers tail. Staggering, Hiccup breaths something under his breath. Finally falling on his face, he repeats what he said. "Why do you have to be in front of the door, Cloud Jumper?" Cloud Jumper then looks at him and tilts his head. Then they hear Hiccup's mom's voice. Valka, Hiccup's mother, runs over to him, Toothless close behind her.

"H-Hiccup! You will never **believe** what I have to say!" Valka says, excitement filling her voice.

Hiccup grins at her, "Try me." He says simply. "I have been through lots of things so I think I can handle another-"

"You can handle another Night Fury?" She says, cutting her son off. Hiccup gasps and looks at her, disbelief on his face. "Yes, yes, yes! Toothless said, well not really said, that he smelt another Night Fury! A literal Night Fury!" Valka leaps with joy and hugs Toothless. Cloud Jumper then stands up and cocks his head at Hiccup, then at Valka, then at Toothless.

Hiccup just flops on the floor and stares at the sky. "I-I can't believe it. Another Night Fury? Toothless! That means you're not alone! You are not the last of your kind!" Hiccup then stands up and raises his hands. "Toothless, we have to go find it! Do you remember where we were when you smelt it?"

Toothless snorts with confidence and walks over to Hiccup, his head raised high. Hiccup climbs onto his friend and straps himself on. Getting ready to leave, Hiccup's mother touches his hand. "Be careful, Hiccup. I trust that you will come back safe before night fall."

Hiccup smiles at her and takes the helmet being handed to him. "I will be fine. Just... let's have something for dinner besides fish." They both laugh and Toothless grow impatient and takes off. "Whoa! T-Toothless! A little warning next time, ok?" He shouts, shoving the helmet on his head. Hiccup then turns his head back to Berk and whispers, "Don't worry mom, dad. I will be back before you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ice Flame

Toothless flaps his wings hard against the now strong wind as he follows his nose. Almost half the day passed and they still hover in the air, not even close to their destination. "Alright, bud..." HIccup shouts over the howling wind. "I think we have to turn back. There is no way we can make it through all this wind! We will be blown out of the sky if we keep this up."

Toothless moans in disagreement and flaps harder and faster than before. His nose snorting out hot air and his eyes narrow slits, Toothless soon makes it past the storm wind and falls away from the dark clouds looming above them. Seeing nothing in front of them, Toothless and Hiccup follow where the wind pushes against them. Fighting the wind to get to... anywhere... they fly hard and fast through the storm.

After a while, the sun has disappeared behind the storm clouds and the rain has slowed and disappeared. Now just tiny drops of water land on them as Toothless struggles to keep flying. Toothless heaves out a breath of cold air and looks up at Hiccup, worry in his eyes. Hiccup sees him and pats the top of his head. "I know, bud. I know."

Hiccup sighs and wraps his arms around the dragon to try and keep warm. Water dripping off of them as Toothless flaps his wings, Hiccup finally spots land. Land that has not been seen for quite some time. Toothless then spots it past blurry eyesight and flaps his wings hard to gain speed. Bolting for the island just above the water, they soon see it is a huge tower of rock with many holes in it.

Ignoring what it looks like, Toothless leaps onto the rock and rolls on his back. Stretching out his legs and wings, he yawns and snorts happily while Hiccup just stares up at the huge rock. Falling onto his back, he takes deep breaths of cold air. Then he feels a strong surge of warm breath on his head. Looking over at Toothless, he sees him laying on the cool rock, not caring about a thing.

Hiccup sits up and leaps away in a hurry, not looking back until he is next to Toothless. Turning his head quickly to see what it was, Hiccup stares into the nothingness fog that surrounds them. Then he hears laughing echoing above him. Feeling small pebbles land on his head, he looks up suddenly and sees nothing again. Starting to get scared and worried, he motions for Toothless to stand up. Toothless then growls a "no" and closes his eyes, the sleep in his body winning.

Hiccup groans but does not blame him and looks around frantically. His eyes quickly go a flash of white coming from behind the rock. Creeping around the corner, Hiccup holds his breath. His eyes peek around the rock edge and see nothing but a narrow path that does not look safe at all. Then he feels something cold and sharp touch his shoulder. Hiccup falls backwards and lands on his butt, staring up at another dragon. Its black scaled body looks like Toothless's while its eyes shine a bright, icey blue with a hint of red around its pupil.

Releasing a low growl, the dragon leaps down from its perch upside down and stalks over to Hiccup, its cold eyes fixed on him. Suddenly Toothless's head jerks up and he bounds over to Hiccup. Seeing the other dragon, his eyes turn into narrow slits and he hisses at it. The other dragon then looks over at Toothless and raises its head to show it is stronger than him. Toothless seems to laugh.

The blue eyes dragon suddenly roars powerfully at Toothless and charges. Its head lands on Toothless's chest, shoving him off the edge of the rock. Toothless grabs onto a ledge and crawls his way back up to see it stand on two legs before Hiccup. Its mouth leeks a green gas as it hisses lowly. Fire erupting from its mouth, it nearly hits Hiccup as he leaps away.

It roars at it with anger and hate as its nose flares. Opening and closing the doubled spikes leading down its back to its tail, it rears up and spreads its wings in warning to get out. Hiccup then sees past all the fog and sees a great Night Fury standing before them. Toothless hisses at it in disagreement and lowers his head with a deadly growl. The other Night Fury does the same, its eyes narrow slits.

It roars again and fires a blue ball of flame at Toothless. Leaping to the side with Hiccup, Toothless drops him and leaps into the air, shooting a fireball at its head. It smoothly moves out of the way and whips its tail at Toothless. Seeing it coming but not being ready for it, Toothless is hit in the head with its tail and is attacked. The Night Fury with blue eyes leaps onto Toothless and bites at his neck. Toothless bares his claws and scratches at its eyes to get it away. Finally getting his feet under the other Night Fury, Toothless kicks up and the blue eyed dragon is pushed away. It rolls on the ground and leaps off the edge, disappearing into the fog surrounding them.

A low hiss echoes around them as Hiccup and Toothless look around for it. Flapping its wings quietly, the dragon sneaks up behind Toothless and fires a flare of warning again. Toothless jumps like a cat and whips his head around. Glaring at the dragon, Toothless bares his teeth hisses sharply at it. The Night Fury with blue eyes just sits down, seeming to hide a smug look on its face.

HIccup just stares at it in amazement then says to Toothless, "I-I want you to stay back, bud. T-Trust me... I can do this." HIccup takes a deep breath as Toothless gives him a look. Seeming to sigh, Toothless backs away slowly, leaving a confused look on the other dragons face. It quickly looks over at Hiccup, who is walking over to it, and hisses quietly.

HIccup stops and the dragon eases slightly. Taking another step forward, it stands up and stares at him, then glances over at Toothless. Looking back at the human, it growls lowly and faces him. Its tail swings behind it as Hiccup takes out his flaming sword and kicks it away. Showing and dropping all the weapons he has, Hiccup shows the dragon he is no threat to it and that it has no need to fear. It quickly looks over at Toothless then back at Hiccup while taking a step back.

"No, no, no. I-It's ok. It's ok." Hiccup whispers to the Night Fury. Its blue eyes flare with danger and warning as Hiccup walks forward, getting closer to it by the second. It then rears up and screeches at Hiccup, baring its teeth and spreading its wings. Toothless just watches, fighting the urge to help his rider. Fighting the urge to help his most dear friend.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shouts a female voice. "What do you think you are doing?" Foot steps echo in the near distance as the Night Fury lowers itself and folds its wings. Its claws scratch against the rock as it begins to walk backwards slowly. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" Shouts the voice angrily.

"Wait... what?" HIccup looks around, searching for the source of the voice. Suddenly, a female lands before him covered with a black cloak of fur. Her long red hair sticks out with her dark clothing as she glares at Hiccup, her eyes a bright green like Toothless's. "Wha... oh... um... I don't really know what-"

She pulls out a sword and aims it at Hiccup's neck. "I asked, 'What are you doing here?'" She hisses, taking a step forward as Hiccup takes a step back.

"I-I was... um..." HIccup searches for the right words as he slowly makes his way to the edge of the rock island. "I was just looking for the dragon who attacked us!" He quickly says as he leans over the water crashing below.

"The one who attacked you? Oh! Ha! Well I guess you found 'em." She laughs, pulling her sword away and seething it onto her belt hiding below the cloak. "The ones who attacked you were me and my partner here, Ice Flame." She gestures towards the Night Fury who now sits tall behind her. Hiccup's jaw drops slightly as he stares into the cold blue eyes of the Night Fury called Ice Flame. Toothless just sneezes in the background, unaware of what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Flee!

Looking away from the dragons cold gaze, Hiccup closes his mouth and looks at the red haired girl who just simply smiles at him. Pulling out her sword again, she twirls it n the air. "Well, I guess I will have to get rid of you before you spread the word that more than one Night Fury lives." She says, a frown crossing her face.

"What?! Get rid of... y-you can't!" Hiccup cries, taking a step back.

"Why not?" She says, thrusting the blade into the stone below them. Hiccup takes a breath and gulps down his spit.

"B-Because I am a chief now and I have not lived long enough!" Hiccup says, desperation in his voice. The girl's eye flash with interest.

"A chief? To what village?" She asks, leaning forward slightly.

"A village on Berk. I-It's only about a half day away on dragon back. Y-You can follow me and I can show you-"

She pulls up her sword and aims it at him. "I am not going anywhere with you, human." Hiccup then looks at her, surprised yet confused.

"Human? Why did you spit that word when _you_ are human?" He asks, taking a step forward with Toothless perking his ears on the sidelines.

The girl laughs and her shoulders rise and fall as she does so. Looking at him with a half smile on her face, she says, "I may be human but can any normal human speak dragon tongue? I can." She then hides her face beneath the shadow of her cloaks hood and swings her sword around in the air. "Now... I want you to leave so I don't have to do the dirty work."

"Dirty work? H-Hey! I am not going anywhere without Toothless." Hiccup demands to her angrily. She sighs and motions for Iceflame to get the Night Fury. The blue eyed one narrows its eyes at Toothless and hisses at him to get moving. Toothless snorts angrily at it and trots over to Hiccup.

"Now scram. I shall have my family do the rest. Good luck trying to get away alive." She says coldly turning away. Iceflame snorts at them and turns away as well. Following the girl to the edge of the rock, Hiccup shouts for her to stop. "What now, human?" She groans, looking back at him.

"Your family? So there are other humans living here as well?" Hiccup says, looking up at the huge rock towering above them. Jerking his head up, Toothless looks around in a panic and whines quietly. "Toothless? You alright, bud?" Hiccup suddenly sounds worries as he turns towards his friend.

Toothless rears up and roars into the fog with warning while his tail wags uncontrollably. His tail thumps onto the rock repetitively as Hiccup raises his hands to calm him. The dragon suddenly turns around and scoops Hiccup onto the saddle. Taking flight, the girl watches him with cold eyes and laughs quietly. "They are so dead out there like that. But its a shame... I was starting to like the human, too. Plus, the Night Fury showed a great bond with him. I don't think I will meet anyone quite like him in my life." Shrugging, she turns around again and jumps onto Iceflame.

The dragon snorts in agreement and flaps its wings gently at first then leaps off the rock. Flapping harder, it gains height. Grabbing onto the tower of rock, it climbs up it with great speed. With every hole it reaches, the Night Fury roars into it, calling the other dragons to wake up and hunt for the kill trying to get away.

Toothless flaps his wings to gain speed with the wind now helping him leave. Flying into the open, the blue water beneath then shines in the sunlight. Toothless slows down and pants. "Toothless... it is going to be a while until we get back to Berk. You can do it bud. You can do it. Just keep going. Don't look-" Toothless suddenly dives down with Hiccup screaming, "BACK!"

Splashing into the water, HIccup holds his breath for a second then gasps for air above the water. Soaking wet, Toothless twirls above the water to get out of the way of a leaping dragon from the water. It hisses at them and screeches to the other dragons, telling them where they are. Toothless now whimpers loudly as he flaps harder and harder to get away from another leaping dragon. The Thunderdrum opens its huge mouth and prepares to grab them out of the air. Toothless whines and sways out of the way. The dragon splashes into the water and disappears into the darkness below.

Suddenly, a splash of hot water erupts below them like it was shot from above. Hiccup looks up and shields his eyes. Then he gasps with fear and surprise. Another Night Fury glides calmly above them, flapping its great wings every once in a while. It's dark purple scales flash in the light as it flys far above them. Toothless sniffs the air and jerks upward, nearly knocking Hiccup off his back. Flapping his wings hard, Toothless avoids another attack from a Thunderdrum. It leaps into the air and flaps its wings to angle itself. Hissing at them, it falls back down into the water. The Night Fury high above them hisses loudly and another fireball comes crashing down. It nearly hits Toothless's wing as he swerves to the side in a panic. It then splashes into the water, leaving water crawl up into the sky a little until falling back down.

Toothless gasps for breath as he flaps harder to gain speed. Getting out of range from the Thunderdrum's Toothless continues to avoid the Night Fury's attacks. Hiccup leans close to Toothless's head and searches for somewhere to hide. Then he spots a ship from Berk. Looking back up, Hiccup no longer sees the Night Fury and sighs with relief. "To the ship, Toothless. Land there." Hiccup says to the now weak dragon. Toothless stops flapping to fall down to the ships level and lands on it with a loud thump.

Hiccup leaps off of Toothless and quickly pets his head. "You did well, Toothless. Take a break, alright? Someone, get him some water and food." Hiccup says, swinging his arm around to order the vikings on the ship.

"Right!" Shouts one of the vikings while Valka rushes over.

"Toothless, Hiccup, where were you! You were gone for longer than you said. Are you alright, dear?" She hurries over to them and touches Hiccups face gently.

"Im fine, mom. It's just..." HIccup's voice trails off as he stares into the sky, searching for any hint that the Night Fury was attacking them. Nothing is found by the eye as he stares into the sky where the Night Fury once flew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- New Area!

Toothless gobbles down some fish while Hiccup looks at the cooked chicken on his plate. Valka swishes around with a smile on her face. "I remembered, no fish." She smiles at Hiccup and he looks up at her, a warm smile on his face as well. "Now, I want you to get a good nights rest tonight so tomorrow, both you and me can go look for that Night Fury you saw."

Hiccup nods in agreement and says, "Yeah. I-I think you would be a huge help because... well... there is something I did not tell you."

"Hmm? And what is that?" Valka asks, sitting down next to her son.

"T-The Night Fury's name is Iceflame and... well... it has an owner. A rider that is trusts." Hiccup says dully, trying to think of who she is.

"Did the rider say its name?" Valka says quickly to keep the conversation going.

"I bet she does but... no. She did not say her name. And the reason on why me and Toothless were flying so fast away is because... there was a different Night Fury chasing us away along with all the Thunderdrums in the water. It was like... they were trying to _kill _us. She even said, 'I will let my family do the dirty work.'" Hiccup shakes his head to get rid of the thought of losing Toothless while Valka taps the drink in her hand with a long, thin finger.

"Well... if we ever see her again, I will try to talk to her and if we don't find her but the dragon of her's, I will calm it down and see if it can show us where the rider came from. Is that a plan?" Valka suggests to her son sitting glumly in his seat.

Hiccup smiles and looks over at his mom. "Yeah. That's a good plan."

"Then let's leave bright and early in the morning." Valka says cheerfully. Hiccup nods to her and begins to eat the chicken on his plate. Toothless just sits inside the house and licks his chops, waiting for Hiccup to give him some of the chicken. Hiccup looks over at Toothless and laughs, "Not for you, bud. Sorry!"

After they are done eating, Toothless is lead outside and Cloudjumper stares at the dark blue dragon. He snorts into the air and Toothless looks up at the giant dragon. Toothless leaps into the air like he wants to play but Cloudjumper just lays his head back down to sleep. Hiccup and Valka head back inside, leaving a big bowl of fish for Cloudjumper to eat. Toothless smells it and bounds over to it. Ready to shove his face into the big dish, he is pushes away by a long tail. Cloudjumper stands up and grabs the bowl of fish, dragging it over to himself. Toothless then lays down in front of him and whines to him. Cloudjumper just ignores him and begins to eat. Toothless whines louder and rolls on his back, begging for one simple fish. Cloudjumper seems to sigh as he tosses one fish over to Toothless. He stands up straight and chases after it, eating it happily as Cloudjumper finishes the bowl.

...

Toothless stands still while Hiccup readies the saddle in the morning. With Valka petting Cloudjumper's head, she whispers something to him and smiles. The dragon looks up at Toothless and tilts its head like an owl. It stands up straight and stretches, spreading its fours wings wide. Yawning loudly, it blinks several times before clearing its vision.

Hiccup tightens the strap to keep the saddle from moving and says, "There. Now we can leave, Toothless. You ready?" Hiccup hops onto Toothless's back and hooks his foot onto the side of the saddle. Toothless flicks his head happily as a "yes" to Hiccup. Hiccup smiles and looks over at his mother. She climbs onto Cloudjumper and waves a "ready". He smiles at her and waves back.

Toothless runs onto a tall rock and waits for Cloudjumper to catch up. He walks over slowly then flaps his four wings to gain height. Flying higher than Toothless, the dark blue dragon leaps off the rock and spreads his wings. The wind pushes on the dragon as he flaps to catch up to Cloudjumper. Toothless snorts to the four winged dragon happily for this is the first trip with him. Cloudjumper just looks over at him and cocks his head slightly.

Hiccup pats Toothless's back as they fly on for hours. "Come on, bud. We are almost there." He says to Toothless as he flaps calmly, starting to lose energy. Cloudjumper stops and sniffs the air, still flapping all four of his wings.

"What is it, Cloudjumper?" Valka whispers to the still dragon. He snorts and flies on, flapping only two of his four wings to save energy. Toothless suddenly whines quietly as the dark clouds loom above them. Valka looks up and asks Hiccup, "Was this here before?"

"Yeah. I am not sure why it is only here though and it barely moves at all. But one things for sure, it is a pain to get through." Hiccup shouts back an answer.

"A pain to get through what do you-?" Valka starts but stops once a powerful wind hits them. Cloudjumper backs up and sniffs the wind quickly then continues on. "Oh. I see now!" Valka laughs to Hiccup while Cloudjumper flaps harder than before to keep going. Toothless flaps harder to gain more speed against the strong wind. Once the wind finally settles and the rock tower comes into view, Hiccup looks over at Valka.

"This is it! This is where we found the other Night Fury and the rider." Hiccup shouts to her over the howling wind behind them. Valka gasps and smiles brightly at the tall, gray rock tower with many holes.

"I bet there are many dragons living within this rock." Valka says to Hiccup once they land on the base of the rock that lies above the water. "It's like a giant home for all dragons of every kind! I have not seen anything like this before." Valka walks around the rock tower staring up into the huge holes in the sides. Cloudjumper suddenly sniffs the air again and releases a low growl to warn Valka that something is coming.

Toothless suddenly whines loudly and pushes against Hiccup to get him closer to Cloudjumper. Valka stares at the two dragons in confusion and looks around in the sudden fog that surrounds them. "When did the fog...?" Valka starts in confusion and mystery. "Oh this is so exciting!" Valka suddenly shouts with joy. She looks around with a slight smile on her face for any movement in the fog. Nothing happens for many moments until she hears a groan of annoyance.

"You came back? Oh and look, you told someone. Something that I did not want you to do!" Shouts a female voice. Hiccup sighs and looks around for the red head. "Why do you have to know everything about everything? I thought that if someone came to get you, like they did, that you would not want to come back because of the fear of dying or losing your precious Night Fury. But no, I was wrong." The girl leaps down from the rock tower and lands on her feet with a thump. Her dark, black cloak surrounds her body and makes her look like fear itself. She reaches into her cloak and pulls out the sword she has. Aiming it at Hiccup's head, she shouts a warning, "I will give you one more chance to leave or I will have to put you all down myself! Leave now or die." She throws a hard glare at Hiccup and asks, "So what is it going to be? Leave or stay put and die? Hmm? Your answer, please?"

Valka suddenly smiles at the girl and slowly walks over to her. The girl gives her a confused look and swings the sword to aim it at her. "So what is your name?" Valka starts, ignoring the threat.

"What? My name? Why do you care, human?! Leave now or die in consequence!" She shouts at her, thrusting the sword into the ground. It clangs with the sound of a strange metal. Valka notices it right away.

"What kind of metal is that made from?" She asks, pointing at the sword. The girl just gives her a glare that throws knives. Sighing, she asks again, "So what is your name?"

"My name is none of your business now leave." She hisses coldly at Valka. Valka ignores her once again and takes a step forward. The girl takes a slow step back.

"Oh? Are you afraid of me? Why is that?" Valka tilts her head at the girl with Hiccup watching in wonder. Toothless lays down next to Cloudjumper and stares into the fog around them, quietly whining with fear. Cloudjumper then lays down next to him and growls into the fog, threatening all the dragons who swarm around.

"I'm not afraid of you, human. You are pathetic and weak!" She shouts, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Valka chuckles and grabs the staff on her back. Pulling it out, she taps it on the ground and looks at the girl.

"Do you know how this works?" She asks her. The girl gulps and takes a breath of cold air.

"I-It's something that can tame dragons esiar. A d-dragon charm." The girl whispers angrily and annoyed. Valka nods.

"Correct. And do you think you can call your little Night Fury friend so I can demonstrate?"

"No way! You are just going to hurt her! Leave right now or I will call ever dragon on this rock to kill you all within seconds!" She shouts, leaping backwards and swinging her sword in the air once.

Valka laughs, "You really think you can call every dragon out here by your self? Only the alpha can do that. Every dragon listens to the alpha." She then puts her staff back onto her back and extends her hand to the girl. "Why are you so afraid of just two people and two dragons?"

"Just leave me alone and get out!" She shouts into the rock closing her eyes. "Iceflame! Get rid of them!" A roar echoes around them and a black Night Fury thumps down next to her. It's blue eyes flare with threat and it releases a low growl. Spreading its wings wide, it stands on two legs and screeches at Valka. Cloudjumper stands up and walks over to the new Night Fury and hisses at it. Then he suddenly bites at it and the Night Fury claws at the air in warning.

"Cloudjumper, get back!" Valka shouts to the dragon with four wings. Cloudjumper releases a low growl as he backs away slowly. The Night Fury thumps onto all fours and sits down with a straight back. "It has great posture if I must say." Valka whispers to no one in particular. "Strong legs, great eyesight and it is about the same age as Toothless!" She extends her hand and twists it. Iceflame then rolls onto his back and snorts happily.

"H-Hey! Iceflame!" The girl shouts in surprise. Looking up at Valka, she narrows her eyes in suspicion. "How did you do that? I have never seen anyone do that before."

Valka laughs and smiles at the girl. "Dragons are kind beasts and should not be used as weapons to get rid of others. What are you trying to protect, girl? I know you are and doing all this for fun. You have to protect something very dear to you. Something that no one should know about. What is it?"

The girl glares at Valka and flips her red hair out of her face. "It's none of your business now leave!" She shouts to Valka who is scratching Iceflame's chin. Valka raises her hand away from the happy dragon and frowns at the red haired girl.

"I know you don't trust us but I promise you we will never harm anything precious to you. We will not spread word about what you are hiding and we will not try to destroy it. I promise you." Valka bows down to Iceflame as it stands up. Iceflame bows its head back and looks over at the girl and seems to tell her "trust them".

The girl grumbles something under her breath and raises her hand to stop Hiccup from talking. He sighs and looks at Toothless. Toothless seems to laugh at him quietly then looks away at the girl. "F-Fine... Just... if word gets out and someone comes hunting me and... something else... I will hunt you down and kill you all without hesitation. I promise you that." She glares at them hard for a few moments then Iceflame trots over to her. Sighing, she gets onto Iceflame's bare back and shouts to them, "Come on. You will have to keep up with me for I am not going to go back and look for you. And don't worry, I will go fairly slow."

Iceflame leaps off the edge and falls down out of sight. Waiting for a full moment, Iceflame's flies straight up and roars into the rock tower. Other different kinds of screeches and roars echo out of the rock and many different kinds of dragons leaps out and follow Iceflame. "Follow the herd!" She shouts and disappears into the fog. Hiccup leaps onto Toothless's back as Valka runs over to Cloudjumper. He stands up and lets her climb onto him as Toothless begins to run over to the edge of the rock. Watching the herd of dragons echo and fly above them, Hiccup waits for Valka and Cloudjumper to stay close to them.

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup says to the Night Fury. Toothless snorts and flicks his ears as he leaps into the air. Flapping his wings, dragons around him move out of the way and hiss at them in warning. Cloudjumper leaps off and flaps all four of his wings. They stay really close as they fly into the herd and follow them through a strange area. Huge rock towers erupt from the water and make a maze that no one could go through without getting lost. Hiccup holds his breath as the herd dives down really fast and jerks to the right to avoid a rock in their way. Toothless sees the rock and almost smashes into it as he makes a sharp turn. Keeping close to the herd, Cloudjumper makes sure Toothless and Hiccup are in sight.

Suddenly flying straight up to get over a huge rock tower, some dragons land on it and stay put, watching the others fly overhead. Toothless stares at the dragons landing as he falls down again with the herd. Cloudjumper nearly crashes into Toothless as they swing to the left. The fog keeps the sight in front of them blocked while the dragons sniff the air to know where they are going. Finally seeing no more rocks, Toothless whines quietly as he notices another presence. Cloudjumper suddenly slows down and stares at the new area. In the water a giant hole lies, water falling down into it and seeming to disappear.

The herd looks around at each other then dive into it with no second thought. Toothless whines as he follows the herd with Cloudjumper close behind. Suddenly everyone's sight disappears as they only see fog blocking their path. Toothless whimpers as he looks around not seeing any dragon in sight. Cloudjumper hisses at other dragons who bump into him and growls at the ones who hisses at him. Valka leans close to his head and watches the fog blur past.

Hiccup suddenly lets out a short scream as Toothless smashes into the waterfall surrounding them. Shaking off the water, Toothless flaps his wings harder than before and makes a dead drop. Finally seeing one dragon coming into view, Toothless keeps close to it by Hiccups order. Gliding next to it, the Deadly Nadder looks over at Toothless and Hiccup and seems to laugh. It flaps its wings and speeds up. Toothless does the same and keeps the same speed as the dragon. Suddenly flying downward, the Deadly Nadder avoides the rock blocking their path. It flies through the waterfall with Toothless close behind it. Hiccup shakes off the water and gasps in amazement as he sees a huge opening beneath the earth.

Gentle, clear water sits at the bottom of the amazing land that lies underground with crystals of all colors sticking out of the ceiling, walls, and the floor. An opening shows in the wall on the far side of the waterfall leaving darkness within it. Dragons of all kinds and colors fly around at their own free will while the herd Toothless followed echoes into the hole in the wall. They roar and screech at each other playfully as they enter the dark hole. Plants, trees, and flowers of all kinds decorate the area while small balls of different colored light flow around.

Hiccup stares at the amazing view as Toothless lands on the ground gently. He sniffs the ground and spots a patch of dragon nip. The Night Fury leaps into it happily and rolls around as Cloudjumper lands next to Hiccup. Valka leaps off of him and gives Hiccup an amazing smile of excitement. "Hiccup! Th-This place is amazing! No wonder she wanted to protect this area so dearly. I would want to as well... just look at this place!" She raises her hands into the air and twirls around with excitement.

"I-I can't believe that this all really exists! I-It's... incredible." Hiccup takes a step back with his pegleg and stares at everything around him. Toothless suddenly leaps out of the dragon nip and smashes into Hiccup, knocking him onto the ground. "Toothless! What's wrong, bud?" He asks the dragon as he stands up. Hiccup turns around and freezes. "M-Mom... I think I need you right now." He whispers to Valka.

Valka turns around and explodes with amazement. She runs over and stands next to her son as they both stare at three Night Fury's. One wears a dark purple skin that Hiccup recognizes from before while the other two wear a black skin. One with a gentle design of dark red on its head and back as its tail flicks non stop. They all stare at the new visitors with their blue, green, and yellow eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- One Big Family

Hiccup stares at the three Night Fury's as they watch his every move. Making Hiccup jump, the one with dark purple skin slithers around the other two and makes its way towards Hiccup. It pushes him to the ground with it's strong front arms and stands over him, its yellow eyes flaring brightly in the white light coming from the middle of the ceiling being contained by a clear crystal dome.

The Night Fury standing above Hiccup snorts and its eyes become narrow slits. It takes a cautious step back and sniffs the air then stares at Toothless. Toothless just stares back at it then lets out a low growl. The dark purple Night Fury hisses at him and takes a step back. The other two just watch until the one with a faint red design on its body hisses at the dark purple one. The other black one stands up and trost over to Valka.

It shoves its nose into her stomach and sniffs her while she laughs, scratching its head. It steps back and rolls on the ground playfully and then leaps into the air, flaps once, then lands on the ground again with Valka watching it in amazement. Cloudjumper steps forward and sniffs the new Night Fury with interest then pulls back gently. The black Night Fury stares at the bigger dragon and swings its tail back and forth happily with Valka walking over to the one with a faint red design.

It watches her with dark blue eyes as she slowly approaches. She reaches her hand out to touch it but it steps back to get away from her. She takes another step forward and whispers to if softly. It suddenly hisses at her loudly and takes flight. The other two that were with it also take flight and follow it into the giant black hole in the wall. Valka laughs and spins around with her arms raised.

"Oh, this is amazing! Who knew that there was more Night Fury's hiding underneath the salt water in a secret cave?! But, oh, look at the cave!" She spins around happily as she says it to her son with a smile on her face.

Hiccup watches the three Night Fury's disappear into the hole as Toothless begins to roll in the dragon nip again. He purrs loudly as he does so with his tail flailing in the air. Suddenly walking over to the edge of the grassy rock they stand on, he looks down at many dragons playing together as they enter and come out of many holes in the wall big enough for them to fit into. Hiccup whips his head to look at Toothless and calls his name. "Toothless!" The playful dragon leaps into the air and runs over to Hiccup. "We are going into the giant hole. Be prepared." He says to the Night Fury who stares at him intently.

"No, I don't think so." The girl from before hisses at him. "You may stay here as long as you want but you are not allowed to enter the hole. Plus, I have many dragons in there guarding so I don't think you have a chance to even get halfway through the tunnel. I told them to shoo you out if you tried to enter so... it's not suggested to try." She gives Hiccup a smug smile as Iceflame thumps down behind her.

Hiccup stands up and sighs, "What are you even trying to hide from us?"

"Something you should not be worrying about. I was kind enough to bring you here and now you are asking for more than I can grant you."

Hiccup glares at her then looks away. Valka ignores the bad mood and talks freely to the girl with red hair. "So! I see that there is more than just two Night Fury's. And this place... no wonder you were trying to hide it! It's another one of nature's arts and I would want to protect it as well." The girl eyes her suspiciously as she talks with no concern at all. "And all these dragons... amazing! It reminds me of where I use to live." She then frowns at the thought of the alpha's death and stands up straight.

"Wh-Where did you live, if I may ask?" The girl asks shyly with a whispering voice almost to quiet to hear.

Valka looks over at her and gives her a friendly smile. "Oh, I use to live in an area that looks a little something like this. It was build by an alpha that is now... gone. I-It built the place with its ice powers and kept us safe from harm. There was only one rule really... listen to the alpha and keep everyone and everything safe. It was a good place to live. Everyone there was sweet and kind." Valka looks away and continues. "One thing that we did was rescue dragons from DragoBloodFist. He was a cruel person who knew nothing of nature and its creations. He was a monster that had and heart."

"Is he gone now?" The girl asks, now sitting on the soft green grass listening attentively.

"Yes, yes. He is gone now and he shall never return. Don't worry about him." Valka walks over to the girl as Hiccup sits down next to Toothless listening to them chat.

The girl looks away from Valka and whispers, "I-I am sorry for trying to get rid of you. I was only trying..."

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it. Me and Hiccup are over it, right Hiccup?" Valka looks up at her son and he stares at them.

"Oh... yeah. Yeah! Don't worry about it!" Hiccup gives the girl a friendly smile and Toothless lays down next to him with a plop on the grass.

"By the way, we never got your name?" Valka says quickly. "That boy over there is my son, Hiccup and my name is Valka."

"M-My name is... Sophia." The girl says quietly.

"Sophia? That's a pretty name." Valka smiles with Hiccup starting to fall asleep on Toothless. Sophia smiles a little bit then makes a straight face as she stands up.

"Well... you are still not allowed to enter the hole if that is what you are getting at." She says to Valka and Hiccup. "Come on, Iceflame. We have to go check on her. We will be right back!" Iceflame flicks her ears and walks over to Sophia. Leaping onto the blue eyed Night Fury, Sophia stares down below them Iceflame leaps off the edge and glides over the the hole. Entering it, they disappear into the darkness and don't come back out for quite some time.

Toothless sneezes as one small fluff of color lands on his nose. It flies away from him and lands on the grass before Hiccup. Staring at it, the fluff slowly goes into the ground and a flower grows amazingly quickly in front of his eyes. The once light blue fluff turns into an amazing looking blue flowing. It releases a small glow of white light with a hint of blue and tiny sparkles fall to the grass below it. Hiccups eyes light up with even more amazement as he stares at the wonder of this place. Valka looks over at Hiccup and smiles.

"This place is amazing, isn't it." Valka sighs happily. "If only we could show it to Stoick..." She suddenly frowns and fights away tears welling in her eyes. "Oh... I miss him so. Why did he have to die on that dreadful day?" Valka takes in a shaky breath and looks up as Hiccup grips one of his hands into a tight fist.

"I'm sorry dad." He whispers so that only he can hear.

...

Long moments pass by until the girl comes flying back to Hiccup and Valka. FrostFire lands with a thump onto the ground before them and Sophia slides off of the dragon. She lands on her boots and swings her cape out of the way as she starts to walk towards them. She suddenly stands stiff in front of them then looks back at FrostFire. The dragon nods slightly as if it is talking to her and she looks back at Hiccup and Valka.

Letting out a loud, long sigh, the girl says, "You may come and see Mother." Her eyes dart away from Hiccups look and she quickly turns around. Walking quickly over to FrostFire, Hiccup leaps to his feet and extends his arm out to her.

"Wait! What? Mother? Who is that?" He asks, taking a step forward as Valka stands up with a bright smile on her face.

Sophia darts a glare back at Hiccup and groans. "You will see. Come on." She says, swinging her body over the dragons back. FrostFire straightens up once Sophia sits on her back and snorts happily as Toothless leaps over to her.

Toothless sniffs FrostFire's nose then backs up and lets out a playful cry of joy as he ignores what happened in the past when she tried to kill him. "Hey, come on, bud." Hiccup says to the Night Fury leaping around as CloudJumper lets Valka onto his back. Toothless stops leaping around as Hiccup clings himself to his back. Hooking his pegleg onto the saddle, Sophia watches him get ready to fly. Hiccup sighs as Toothless flicks one of his ears at his hand as he grabs on to steady himself.

"We ready?" Sophia calls out to them in question.

"Ready!" Shouts Valka with joy and happiness.

"Yeah, we're ready." Hiccup answers.

Sophia nods her head and locks of red hair fall over her shoulder. The dragons taking flight, Hiccup closes his eyes for a second then opens them as they enter the dark cave. Gasping, Hiccup stares at all the dragons clinging the the dark hole's walls as they fly past them, all the dragons hissing and watching them as they go past quickly. Looking back at the dragons as they enter a small cave filled with light blue light, Hiccup turns his head back and can't help but let his jaw drop. Staring at a giant white crystal, his eyes lower down to a pure white Night Fury, its eyes closed and its head laying on its front paws in sleep. Slowly opening its eyes, the white Night Fury raises its head slowly as the dragons landing before it.

Sophia, swinging her legs to the side, leaps off of FrostFire and runs towards the weak looking dragon, her footsteps echoing through the small cave filled with tiny crystals. Extending her hand out to the white dragon, the Night Fury blinks her crystal blue eyes slowly and seems to smile at Sophia. Sophia, smiling back at the weak dragon, whispers, "This is Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, and CloudJumper."

The white Night Fury slowly turns its head to face them and nods weakly. Suddenly a voice appears in their minds and it says, "Welcome to my home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Mother

Blinking her crystal blue eyes, the white Night Fury watches Hiccup with interested eyes. Sophia gets to her feet once more and turns around. "Everyone, this is Mother." She says, extending her hand out to refrence to the white Night Fury laying calmly on the cold floor. Valka's face lights up with amazement as she stares at the dragon with the giant crystal towering behind it. Taking a step forward, Valka slowly walks over to the weak dragon.

Extending her hand out to it, Sophia takes a step away from them and watches. Mother slowly leans her head forward so they touch. Valka smiles as the cool scales slide across her skin as the dragon slowly pulls away, worry it's eyes. Sophia notices it and quickly shoes Valka away. "I'm sorry but you all have to leave now..." Sophia whispers to Valka as she leads her away from Mother.

Valka looks back at her with confusion. "Why do we have to leave so soon?" Sophia closes her eyes for a moment and stops walking.

Opening her eyes again, Sophia says, "You will just have to leave and forget about this place. Never speak of it, don't come back, and don't even think about it or hint it to another!" Sophia raises her voice then quiets it once Mother flinches at the noise. "Just... leave!"

Valka stares at Sophia with surprise then feels a nose nudge her from behind. Turning around, Valka looks at the three Night Furies from before. They snarl at her and hiss, telling her to leave right then and there without question. "Mom... I think we should go now." Hiccup says, taking a step back from the snarling Night Furies. Toothless quietly whines as he sniffs the air flowing in from outside. Mother smells it to and lays her head back down, hate filling her beautiful eyes.

"Y-Yes..." Valka hesitates to say. "I think we should leave now." Staring at the three Night Furies walking out of their way, they urge her to leave. CloudJumper watches them, their eyes flaring with hate and worry. Snorting for Valka to get on his back, CloudJumper sniffs the air as well. Valka climbs onto CloudJumper's back and they take off, zooming outside into the darkness of the clouds above. Hiccup hesitates then climbs onto Toothless.

Whining once more, Toothless looks back at the white Night Fury who lays in silence. Finally flapping his wings, Toothless flies out of the enchanting cave and meets CloudJumper and Valka outside. CloudJumper sniffs the air and his pupils turn to narrow slits as he looks around, teeth bared and snarling. Toothless does the same only lowers himself out of sight and hides in the mist swirling around them. Suddenly, both dragons begin to fly at top speed away from there and glide back to Berk, flapping their wings harder to go faster.

After a while of flying and Hiccup being worried, Toothless and CloudJumper land on Berk and lay down right on the spot in exhaustion. Astrid runs over, screaming Hiccup's name. Reaching Hiccup, Astrid pulls him off Toothless and gets him to his feet. Hugging him tight, Astrid then pushes him back and stares at him. "Hiccup... what did you find? Where did you go? What happened?!" Astrid shakes Hiccup and he stays silent.

Finally speaking once villagers swarm them, he says, "W-We found..." He starts, thinking about what Sophia kept saying about not telling anyone. Ignoring Sophia, Hiccup says out loud, "We found more Night Furies. Four of them, hiding in a cave hidden by the mists and storms. Protected by the dragons and a girl." Valka looks over a Hiccup, surprised that he is saying this even though he was told not to.

Toothless sneezes then stands up as Hiccup walks away with Astrid, leaving all the viking to turn to Valka. Running after Hiccup, Toothless bumps into him and whines, his green eyes shining in the sun blazing above them. "Hey! What is it, bud?" Hiccup asks the dragon pacing in a circle, his tail flicking with every step. Whining loudly and flapping his wings, Toothless flies in the air for a moment then lands on the ground again with a thump. "What? Y-You want to go back?" Hiccup asks, confused as Toothless stares back in the direction they came from.

Hearing Hiccup get it right, Toothless leaps in the air and snorts happily, blinking his eyes once. Hiccup stares at the Night Fury in confusion for a moment then hears Astrid say, "Hey! You guys should go back and bring me along! We can figure this whole thing out!" She smiles brightly at Hiccup who thinks about it for a moment before sighing.

"I-I don't know, Astrid..." He says, looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh come on. Act like the Hiccup I know! The one who is always trying to save and discover dragons." She says to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Looking back at her, Hiccup forces on a smile and says, "Alright. We should leave when it's dark." He says, smirking at the happy dragon behind him.


End file.
